callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispatch/Transcript
Cutscene Section and Briggs are in a war room, briefing JSOC soldiers on the next mission. Tian Zhao is shown as a hologram, with the title "Chairman of 'Strategic Defense Coalition' Armed Forces" above him. Briggs: 'This whack job has been juicing his boys to invade Russia. China has lost control, and they've asked for our help. Now just five minutes ago, I was on the phone with the president. She called it. We're gonna take him out. '''Section: '''Killing Zhao will deal a massive blow to Menendez's plan to start all out war between America and SDC. ''Section uses his Data Glove Paired to show a map of the Earth, as well as a picture of Menendez, DeFalco and Zhao. 'Section: '''Zhao will fly over Peshawar at approximately sixteen hundred hours tomorrow. It's boots on the ground, old school. Target Zhao's VTOL, tag him and bag him. You'll have an entire platoon in support. ''Section removes the pictures and Briggs shakes Section's hand. 'Briggs: '''Good luck, commander. This is it. You have to take out Zhao before SDC camps out in Moscow. You fuck it up, and our military supremacy is just a wet dream. Gameplay ''"Dispatch" Peshawar, Pakistan JSOC Strike Force June 17th, 2025 A Navy SEAL looks at 3 passing VTOLs through a pair of binoculars. '''Navy SEAL: I've got visual on enemy VTOLs. He puts away the binoculars and picks up a SMAW, along with two other Navy SEALs. Navy SEAL: 'Hurry it up! We only get one shot at this. ''They fire the rockets at the VTOLs. 'Navy SEAL: '''Rocket out. ''All 3 VTOLs are struck, and crash land into the ground. 'Navy SEAL: '''Kraken, good impact on target. Zhao's VTOL is coming down. '''Section: '''Good copy. Push to the crash site and ensure General Zhao is K.I.A. ''The Navy SEAL takes out his weapon. '''Navy SEAL: '''Understood. Moving. Intel recovered in Fallen Angel= '''Section: '''Reinforcements deployed, Eagles on ground. The intel recovered in Pakistan gave us enough time to secure all necessary assets. Let's do this by the book. Assassination of General Zhao authorized, team moving to establish control of crash site. You will need to plant a targeted EMP blast to breach each of the VTOL security gates. |-| intel not recovered in Fallen Angel= '''Section: Our limited prep means we're operating below minimum force requirements, make it work with what you have. Navy SEAL: 'Copy all. ''The Navy SEALs fight their way to Tian Zhao's VTOL. One plants a network intruder, which hacks the door open in one minute. 'Navy SEAL: '''EMP blast successful, the door is open. ''A soldier approaches the VTOL with a KAP-40 and the door opens up. Tian Zhao stands in the plane, and the soldier shoots him once, killing him. He walks up to his body and crouches beside it. '''Soldier: '''Mission success. Target is confirmed dead. '''Section: Copy. Ensure photos and site exploration are complete and move to extraction site. ''The soldier takes a picture of Zhao's corpse using his helmet, and the level ends. '' Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts